Coria
Community Size and Description Home to approximately 1,000,000 citizens. (very mixed races with none having a large prominence other than elves/humans/halflings > halforcs, gnomes, other) Coria is a very large town that one can see from miles and miles away due to the lack of trees and very flat terrain. Like most of the country, the capital goes through frequent bouts of storms and high winds that whip through the flat lands. The buildings in Coria are made from a multitude of different materials with brick and clay being the most prominent. The palace in the center of the city catches the eye of everyone who visits with its rich marble walls inlaid with gold and a crystal dome over the throne room that allows one to see the sky. Reputation Coria openly embraces the rough and tough reputation of the country as a whole. It’s a quick-paced city with pushing, shoving, brawls, and never ending parties. It is just behind Cephos in Salam in accepting people of all races (something the rest of the country has yet to embrace). It is, however, very strict when it comes to magic and is known near and far to be a place to avoid using the arts publicly. Town Trade Weapons, grain, corn History Coria is one of those cities that has been around for a long, long time in many different forms. Thanks to its extremely fertile lands (arguably the most fertile in all of Febria), it is frequently sought after and fought over leading to kingdom after kingdom conquering it, burning the city, and rebuilding. This version of Coria has been around for 314 years. The city is laid out around the one building that has survived many a conquering: The Crystal Palace (so named for the crystal dome over the throne room). It is at the very center with wave after wave of shops, houses, and gardens spreading outward in every direction until the city resembles a giant circle ever expanding. There is no divide among the classes or races; a poor butcher could very well be living next to a rich merchant. The city is very fast-paced and gluttonous for entertainment of every source: gladiator fights, brothels, gambling establishments, fine restaurants. The morals are low, the people rude, but they certainly know how to have a good time. The city has only become invested in magic since Emperor Kalor inherited the throne and revived the interest that had been dead for centuries. Unfortunately, the emperor seeks to control the magic users, not be their safe haven and has absconded with The Seers, an elite group of magic users. He keeps them in a large temple until he has use for them. And being in the group isn’t optional. Magic users are known to disappear in the night, likely taken by the private mage hunters the king employs. To some it is considered a great honor to be in the group, to others getting forced into it is a constant fear. Whether by fate or coincidence, the emperor’s youngest child, Sigey, was born with the ‘gift’ and finds herself a member of the secretive Seers.